To Save the One You Love
by RiceCake-Seeds
Summary: England is about to be attacked by Germany soon, but America steps in to help. But this invasion plan soon turns out to be a love story and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

To Save the One You Love

_Chapter 1_

It was the middle of the night. The blonde-haired, green eyed Englishman had just sat down with his cup of tea, as all of a sudden, a doorbell rang.

"_Who the bloody hell could that be at this time of night?"_

Arthur had said, putting his cup of tea down as he made his way to the door. The British gent was in for a surprise, as for when he opened the door, none other than Alfred was at the door. But something was strange, this wasn't the Alfred, Arthur had wanted to see. This Alfred was beaten up badly. He had cuts on his face, bruises under his eyes. His glasses had been broken, his jacket looked as if it had been torn to shreds by dogs, Germany's dogs to be exact. Aruther had noticed that Alfred was bleeding rapidly from a cut above his forehead.

"_Al-Alfred? What happened to you?! How did you end up like th-_"

Arthurr's sentence had been cut off short because Alfred started to speak what had to be said.

"_Dude_...! _On his way_! _Run_!"

Alfred had said,sounding out of breath, as if he was going to pass out.

"_Come on now, speak English! Tell me what happened to you this instant!"_

Said the already irritated Arthur.

Alfred took a deep breath, looking Aruther straight in the eyes, and finally said:

"_Its Germany dude! He's out to get you!"_

Alfred had said,finally, but after that brief moment, he had collasped onto the ground, bleeding rapidly from his head.

( Well this was my first attempt at writing fanfiction X3..This is chapter 1 to "To Save the One You Love." T~T sorry its so short.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Why would you tell me all of this?"_ Said Arthur, who was bandaging up the now stable Alfred.

"_Because I thought we could team up, and fight together. Look, I know you don't think like I do, but you need my help dude." _Said Alfred, who was wencing in pain from the stitches being placed through the cuts on his head. After a brief moment of silence, Arthur had finally spoken.

"_But America...Why would you come all the way to my country, to inform me about all of this. Exactly...Why would you offer to help me? I thought you didn't like me."_

The room had become sileny for a few minutes, as Arthur finally shouted out.

"_Dammit! Answer me this instant you damn wanker!"_ At this moment, Arthur was actually irritated, from the lack of noise, and because of Alfred not answering him.

"..._Thats not true Arthur...You have it all wrong dude."_ Alfred had said, standing up from the chair he was sitting in.

"_The truth is...I actually do like you Iggy. You've just been too paranoid to actually realize that."_

Arthur's face had become blushed at Alfred's statement.

"_Y-You like me?" _Asked Arthur, quietly. Who believed he was getting his hopes up.

"_No way he could like me...I mean..Could he?" _ Arthur had thought, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"_Um...Dude? Are you even listening!? "_ Alfred had said, snapping his fingers to get Arthur's attention.

"_Huh..? Oh..What were you saying?" _Asked Arthur, finally out of daze.

Alfred had rolled his eyes, and continued on with his sentence.

"_I was saying that if we team up, we would be able to stop Germany from trying to invade you and take over your land..If your up for it?"_ By then, America has taken off his glove, which has spots of blood on it. He held out his hand towards England's, wanting him to shake it.

"_If I make this truce, you promise not to just leave me for dead, and try not to take my land?" _ Asked the hesitant Arthur.

"_I promise...I won't try anything."_ Said Alfred,looking Arthur straight in the eyes.

Arthur stared at Alfred, and his hand. Arthur brought his hand towards Alfred, and shook his hand. At this moment, this was a start of a new truce, and blooming love


	3. Chapter 3

"_We could attack Germany at his capital, Berlin."_ Alfred was going over the attack plan with Arthur, but Arthur was in his own little world.

His mind was still stuck on what Alfred had said the other day.

_"The truth is...I actually do like you Iggy."_

Aruthur couldn't get that one sentence out of his head. Did Alfred like him, in that kind of way?

Arthur shook his head, trying to forget every thought and idea about Alfred.

"_Dude...Seriously, why aren't you listening to me!?"_ Alfred had shouted in his usual tone.

"_I'm terribly sorry Al..Its just...Never mind, you can contimue on."_ Arthur hung his head down, as if he was sad or depressed. Alfred had noticed his stranges actions, but just ignored it as if it was nothing.

_"I'll just go over it again. So here is the plan, Germany already knows that I informed you about his plan, so he probably has his soldiers at post in parts of his country. To infiltrate his plans, we could mash together both of our Militaries, Air Force pilots, and sailors, and attack his Capitol. "_

Alfred had pointed his finger at a dot that was placed on a map of dot was placed at where Berlin was located. "_By tomorrow, we will attack Berlin by sundown."_

Alfred was getting ready to pack up his things, as he noticed that Arthur was sleeping.

"_Poor Iggy." _Alfred said. "_I sorta feel sorry for him." _ Alfred had chuckled, swinging both of Arthurs arms over his own shoulders, picking Arthur up as if he were a bride. Alfred was now carrying Arthur upstairs to his room, bridal style.

The clock had struck 2:00am, by then, it was day time. Exactly nine more hours until the invasion.

Arthur had just woken up, sitting up straight in his bed. Something had felt odd at this moment. Arthur brought his hand to his lips,pressing his fingers tips to them. He felt a warm, tingling feeling from them. The feeling was if somebody had just kissed him. He looked around his room. Everything seemed normal, but one thing stuck out. He had noticed that Alfed was sitting at his desk, with his head face down on it, it seemed as if he was sleeping

All Arthur could think right now at this moment was, how did he get into his bed? Why was Alfred sleeping at his desk. And why did his lips feel unexpectedly warm?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The clock of Big Ben had just struck 9:00am. Alfred was busy readying his men for take off. He was loading the canons in the ships. As for Arthur, he was busy making sure that every soldier had his uniform in check and was armed with a heavy weapon. As soon as Arthur had gotten finished with his work, he decided to take a short break and watch Alfred as he did his work.

"_Dammit."_ Arthur had thought. "_Why can't I get him out of my head...I mean..All he is to me is a idiot, bit..I feel like..He's more than just a idiot to me..I think..I think..I'm in lo-"_

Arthur couldn't finish his thought because at this moment it was almost time for the invasion.

"_Sir, we are ready for lift off on your command."_ One of the Air Force pilots had said.

"_Ah, yes." _Arthur said. "_The count down will begin in five minutes sharp. I will intrust you to make sure that every pilot is in a plane amd or jet in that time given."_ Arthur had finished saying.

"_Sir yes sir!" _The pilot had said, running off towards the others. Arthur watched as he left, then turned his attention back to Alfred, but unfortunately Alfred was gone.

"_Where the bloody hell could that idiot have run off to?!"_ Arthur had said.

"_Uh..I believe that "idiot" is right here." _Alfred had said, walking up behind Arthur, placing a hand firmly on his shoulder. Arthur's face had become blushed, but hid it.

"_I didn't mean it like that." _Said Arthur.

Alfred stared at Arthur for awhile, then finally spoke.

"_We shall begin the invasion in a few more minutes." _ He said.

"_Uhm..Alfred?" _Arthur had asked, his heart racing."_I've been meaning to ask you something, if you don't mind."_

_"Sure, go ahead. Ask away." _Alfred had said.

Arthur bit his lip, his throat had become dry. He could barely manage to speak. "_So...What was it that you had to tell me?" _Asked Alfred, getting a bit impatient. Arthur looked up at Alfred, and finally asked him.

"_Alfred, I've wanted to know, if you like me...In "that" kind of way?"_

Once the question got through Alfred's head, his face had become blushed. He put both his hands on Arthurs shoulders, and opened his mouth to speak.

"_Arthur, of c-"_

Arthur couldn't hear what Alfred said, because his voice had been faded out by the sounds of jets and planes taking off. Alfred turned his attention to the planes,jets, and boats leaving. Alfred was staring in amazement as he knew, today was the day Germany would learn his lesson. Frustrated and upset by the fact he couldn't get his answer. He completely ignored his surroundings and was on his way back to the house, but some force stopped him from leaving. Alfred had grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to him.

"_Why are you leaving?"_ He asked.

"_I'm just...Not in the mood."_ Arthur replied, hanging his head down, staring face down at the pavement.

"_Whats the matter dude?"_ Alfred asked, bringing his finger to Arthur's chin, holding his head up. He had noticed that Arthur's face was blushed, he grinned slightly.

"_Its nothing..." _Arthur said blankly.

"_Oh I see whats the matter..Is it because I didn't answer your question? " _Said Alfred, smirking. Arthur said nothing, he just closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that were about to come down.

"_Well..Does this answer your question?"_ Alfred smiled, leaning down, softly pressing his lips against Arthur's lips. Arthur's heart started racing at a fast pace, opening his eyes widely in shock, then slowly closed them, melting into the kiss. Arthur slowly wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, as Alfred lightly placed his hands on Arthur's waist,pulling him close. Arthur slowly pulled back, gazing up at Alfed.

"_Well..Did it?"_ Alfred asked.

Arthurt sighed, his face burning cherry red.

"_Oh shut up you git!"_ He said, leaning up, kissing Alfred again. Finally, Arthur was truly happy at this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since the invasion. Arthur and Alfred had already taken out half of Germany's army. Since then, no recent activities have been detected from Germany.

Alfred and Arthur had just settled into a new life together. Everyday they ate together, discussed the plans with each other, and at night they slept together. Arthur had just woken up to the sound of paper ripping.

"_A-Alfred..? Is that you?" _He had asked, rubbing his eyes. He was still laying in bed with barely any clothes on. Alfred had responded with his answer.

"_Yeah its me..I'm just throwing away some old documents that I don't need anymore."_ Alfred said.

"_Oh.." _So Arthur, standing up. He walked towards the bathroom door and stopped at the arches of the doorway.

"_I'm about to take a shower." _He said, turning his head around. Looking Alfred straight in the eyes, with a slight grin.

"_You're welcome to join me if you'd like." _With those as his last words, Arthur had walked into the bathroom. He removed his trousers and started the shower. Already knowing what was about to happen in the shower. Alfred shot up out of his computer chair and sprinted into the bathroom, where he saw Arthur already in the shower. Alfred had undressed himself and stepped into the shower. He shivered as he felt the cold drops of cold water hitting his bare back.

"_Gah! Iggy! Why do you have to have the water so freaking cold dude!?"_ He asked.

"_Why..? Do you have a problem with it?" _Arthur said.

"_Well yes I actually do. Why not have the water like this?" _As he said that, Alfred turned the nob of the shower all the way to the last level. As the hot water hit Arthur, he tried to push Alfred out of the way to try and turn it back to cold water, but instead of pushing him out of the way, Arthur had fallen into Alfred's arms. His face had become badly blushed as he gazed up at Alfred. His heart racing at a fast pace. Alfred laughed a bit as he helped him up.

"_Dude your balance sucks!" _Alfred said with a slight smirk, placing his hands on Arthur's hips,pushing him up against the wall. Turning him around so he's facing the wall. He leaned down, softly kissing the side of Arthur's neck, nipping at his soft spot a bit hard. Arthur's eyes widen, as he let out a soft but silent moan. Arthur placed his hands on the shower wall as Alfred lathered his hand with the liquid soap that was on the shelf in the shower. Alfred wrapped his soap covered hand around Arthur's member, stroking his full length at medium speed.

"_Ngh...! A-Alfred...!." _Arthur shivered in pleasure, already growing hard in the palm of Alfred's hand. Alfred smirked, leaning over and kissed Arthur on the lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against Arthur's tongue. Alfred kept up the speed, he hadn't stopped stroking off Arthur.

"_A-Alfred..! S-Stop! I'm...I'm going to..! A-Ah!" _Arthur didn't finish his sentence. All he could do was let out a loud moan, as he came onto Alfred's hand. Arthur's body went limp, he was panting heavily as he pressed his body against the shower wall. Alfred used the mixture of soap and cum for a lubricant for his member. He stroked his full length slowly, making sure he had it all coated in the mixture. As he did that, he turned Arthur around so he's facing him. Arthur was still panting. His face was mildly blushed. As he opened his eyes, he noticed his legs had been wrapped around Alfred's waist. Alfred adjusted himself, pressing his shaft against Arthur's entrance.

"_J-Just hurry up already!"_ Arthur commanded as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. Trying to hold himself steady.

"_Alright Alright! Jeez!"_ Alfred replied. Pushing half of his full length inside of Arthur. The lubricant mixture made it easy to push half of it in. Alfred groaned slightly. Feeling how tight Arthur was, but he was able to push through. Arthur moan in pleasure; he attached himself to Alfred, not letting go. Arthur had buried his face into Alfred's shoulder, moaning a bit more as Alfred pushed himself deep inside of Arthur. Feeling him entering him, Arthur couldn't help but arch his back. He held onto Alfred tighter, not wanting to let go as Alfred start to thrust in and out of Iggy at fast pace. Alfred placed both of his hands on Arthur's back, holding him closer, then pressed his body against the shower wall.

"_A-Ah..Iggy...I-I think I about to lose it!" _Alfred exclaimed, panting at a fast past as he released himself inside of Arthur. Arthur's body went limp, burring his face back into Alfred's shoulder, and said:

"_P-Please...Don't leave me.." _He said.

Alfred laughed quietly as the water from the shower was still pouring on him.

"_Don't worry dude..I'd never leave you."_

* * *

Arthur had just woken up from his nap and decided to walk around the house. He had noticed Alfred was gone; So he went to his desk and sat down.

"_Hmmm...I wonder what kind of documents he still has stashed away."_ Arthur said, strolling through the files of papers that were on the desk. Arthur's eyes widen in shock. His mouth dropped. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

"_N-No...T-This can't be..! T-That bloody traitor!"_ Arthur said, his eyes filling with tears. On the paper, was written that Alfred agreed to help Arthur, but only to take him over the year after the failed attempt of invasion lead by Germany.

"_I-I can't believe him! I knew I should have never trusted that bloody American!"_ Arthur said, as he went into rage.

"_Yo Iggy! I'm home!" _Alfred said as he walked into the house of Arthur's with a smile on his face.

"_How long..?"_ Arthur said gloomly.

"_How long, what?" _Alfred said, confusedly.

"_Don't play dumb with me!"_ Arthur yelled, throwing the documents at Alfred. "_You know what I'm talking about! How could you!? You went behind me back!"_

Alfred's eyes widen as he read the papers. "_A-Arthur...I'm sorry...This stuff was in the past..I've forgotten all about it.."_ He said.

Arthur completely ignored what he just said. "_ All you cared about was trying to take me over for my land! You didn't care about me truly!"_ He said, as tears ran down his eyes.

Alfred tried to walk up to Arthur to embrace him. Instead, Arthur just pushed him away roughly.

"_We made a truce! And you went against it! I want you out! Out right this instant!" "And you can forget about your "Helping me defeat Germany" thing, because I don't need your help! I want you out of my sight, and out of my life right now!" _Those were Arthur's last words as he ran upstairs to his room, and slammed the door shut. Alfred stood there. He hung his head down in shame. Had he truly gone behind the back of someone that he loved? Or was it just some foolish plan that he thought of to try to expand his country?

Alfred walked out, and left Arthur to his own life.

A week had just passed as Alfred decided to stop by Arthur's house to see if he was doing fine.

"_Ding-Dong"_ The sound of the doorbell rang. But no answer. Alfred tried it again, but still no answer.

"_C'mon dude...Let me in..I'm sorry..I truly am...I didn't mean for any of this to happen, that was the whole reason why I was ripping up the old documents. Everything changed when..You came into my life..Please, give me another chance."_ Alfred said. Those true words had came straight from his heart. But something seemed strange. It was too silent.

"_Arthur.? Are you in there..?"_ Alfred asked, now in the state of worry. But still no answer was given.

"_Hold on dude I'm coming in!"_ Alfred said, ramming into the door, and broke it down. Arthur's living room had totally wrecked. The walls had been coated with German flags. The only thing Alfred spotted, was the note that was left.

" _I see you have found this letter. If you ever want to see your precious dear Arthur again. You will come to my country, and you must..Give up part of your land._

_Sincerely_

_Ludwig."_

Alfred couldn't believe what just happened. His true love had just been kidnapped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Let me out of this cell this instant!" _Arthur commanded.

"_Nein...I have to sit here and watch you until Germany gets back." "It's really un-awesome, but you know..I had nothing else better to do today."_ Gilbert had said, petting Gilbird who was on his shoulder. Arthur sighed; he went to one of the corners of the cell and sat there. He silently talked to himself.

"_Dammit..Where is that idiot!? He should have gotten me out by now."_ He closed his eyes, remembering that day.

"_Oh right..I forgot..I kicked him out that day. He probably doesn't even want to see me, let alone get me out of this damn cell..If only.." _ He opened his eyes as he finally realized something.

"_Wait a minute..I'm Arthur bloody Kirkland! Former pirate! I can get myself out of this cell by myself!" _He stood up; reaching into his pocket and grabbed a piece of bread that he had from earlier. He went to the bars of the cell, trying to get Gilbird's attention.

"_Psst..Gilbird?..I have freshly made piece of bread for you."_

Gilbert was asleep so it was easy for Gilbird to fly towards the cell.

"_I'll give you this piece of bread in exchange for the keys." _Arthur said, coming into a agreement with the bird. Gilbird chirped happily, as he flew over to Gilbert's pocket and detached the keys. He flew back to Arthur and dropped the keys inside of the cell.

"_Hmph..I guess you're useful after all. Here you go lad.." _He held out the piece of bread towards Gilbird. Gilbird had gobbled it up, then fell to the ground. He was dead.

"_...Did NOT mean for that to happen..."_Arthur said, then he grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell. He had made his way up the stairs and ran towards the front door.

"_Almost there...Just a few more steps!" _Arthur was on his way to freedom, but something had stopped him.

"_Where do you think you're going?" _Germany said; grabbing Arthur by his arm and pulling him back. _"I bet mein idiot bruder let you go." _Germany sighed.

"_Let me go! I command you to let me go this instant!" _Arthur struggled to try and get out of Germany's grasp, but he was too weak.

"_Nein..Like I said..I'm taking over your land whether you like it or not!" _He said, pressing Arthur up against the wall. Suddenly the sound of a gunshot was made, and a small bullet sized hole was made in the wall.

"_Unhand the British dude and you won't get shot!' _Alfred said, holding a AMT AutoMag IV hand pistol.

"_Ha! Like I would even do that..He's mines now!" _Germany said, laughing in a mocking way. _"Are you made that I have your little "boyfriend". Would it make you mad if I do this..?"_ Germany smirked, leaning in close to Arthur, and softly kissed his neck. Arthur's face had become blushed, as he bit his lip, trying not to let out a moan.

This had made Alfred snap. He charged towards Germany and pulled him away from Arthur. Alfred grabbed him by his shoulder and punched him in his jaw. This made Germany topple backwards, but he kept his balance and grabbed Alfred by his arm and swung him around; making him fly into the lamp that was standing. As he was swung into the lamp. He landed into the wall. He groaned in pain, noticing that the glass from the lamp had pierced through his jacket, into his back. He got up onto his feet and lunged himself at Germany. But he failed. Instead, Germany grabbed him by his collar and pressed him face down into the ground; pulling his arm behind his back, and snapped it his arm. Alfred screamed in pain, tears rolling down his eyes. He knew that he was no match for Germany. Without his gun, he was weak. Germany pulled Alfred up and pressed him against the wall, holding a knife towards his neck.

"_Any last word before I slit your throat?"_ Germany had asked. Alfred closed his eyes, waiting for the pain he was about to experience. But all of the sudden, a gun shot went off , and Germany had fallen to the ground.

" _That's what you get for locking me up.."_ Arthur had said, holding Alfred's pistol in his hands, then dropped it on the ground as he ran over to Alfred. Making sure not to touch his arm.

"_Alfred!? Are you alright!?" _He asked, in a state of panic.

"_E-Eh...Yeah...I'm fine...I'll be alright." _Alfred said, putting his hand over his arm. _"But as long as you're okay..I'll be fine."_ He said, with a weak smile.

"_You...Came all this way, just to save me..?"_ Arthur asked.

"_Of course dude...I came all this way to save you because I love you, and I didn't want you to get hurt." _America said in a soft tone. Arthur's eyes filled with tears and quickly embraced Alfred,burring his face in his chest. Alfred hugged him back, completely ignoring the fact that his other arm was broken.

"_I've always loved you Arthur..And I never want you to get hurt."_ Alfred said, holding Arthur's head up, and kissed him.

* * *

"_How long does it take you to finish?"_ Arthur asked, as he was standing in front of a large mirror in his dressing room.

"_Oh hush it, bushy brows..I'll be done in a second Mon ami.." _Francis said, as he was wrapping a flower and gem combination ribbon around Arthur's waist.

"_Are you done now?" _Arthur asked, getting impatient.

"_Non...I still have to do you hair.." _Francis said as he pulled out a flat iron, and a flowery headband.

* * *

"_I knew you two would have gotten married. I was right, da?" _Ivan said, as he sipped some vodka from a flask.

"_Oh shut up dude...It was bound to happen anyways."_ Alfred said back, rolling his eyes.

"_Well I'm happy for you, Al.."_ Matthew said, as he pinned the red rose on Alfred's tuxedo.

"_I don't even know why I even bothered to come." _Yao said, leaning against the door.

"_Because you said you were going to cater for the wedding."_ Alfred said, as he combed his hair down straight.

"_And because you came because I said I was going." _Ivan added.

Yao blushed a little, then frowned. _"Oh shut up.." _He said. Francis had opened the door, making Yao topple forward into Ivan's arm.

"_Hey! What was that for!?"_ Yao said, a bit aggravated. He looked up at Ivan, then quickly backed away, his face blushed.

"_Well what do you expect? You were standing near the door." _Francis said with a cheesy smile. _"Anyways! The "lovely_ _bride" is ready."_ He said, and walked out of the room.

* * *

"_Are you ready, Mon ami?"_ Francis asked, holding onto Arthur's arm.

"_Y-Yes..I'm ready..The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can let go of me." _Arthur said back. Francis rolled his eyes and opened the door's to the chapel, as he walked Arthur down the aisle. All took their stand as he walked down. Alfred smiled as he watched his soon to be spouse walked down the aisle. As Arthur stepped onto the alter, he looked up at Alfred, his faced had become blushed; he gave a soft/nervous smile. As vows were made, the words finally came.

"_Do you, Alfred Jones, take Arthur, as your "wife"." _Feliciano said. _"To love and to hold. Through sickness, and through health?"_ He asked.

Alfred smiled, and said. _"I do."_

"_And do you, Arthur Kirkland. Take Alfred Jones, as your husband. To love and to hold, through sickness, and through health?" _Feliciano asked him.

Arthur hesitated, and finally answered the question.

"_I-I do.."_ Arthur said.

As they exchanged rings, those six words finally popped out.

"_You may now kiss the bride." _Feli said.

Alfred smiled, then leaned down, kissing Arthur on the lips.

Everybody had stood up and clapped as the parted lips. Alfred smirked, as he picked up Arthur, holding like a bride, and walked out of the chapel, with Arthur as his spouse.

Finally, they were married, and peace was finally brought down on the earth.

(Aaaaannnndddd! This has been the last chapter to "To Save the One You Love.". I thank you all for reading this. I hope to make more stories of anime soon. Oh...And also..I might make a extra chapter to the story. ^-^ Thank you, and Tá an lá go deas, lads~ (Have a nice day)...)


End file.
